


P is for Prisoner

by Celeste_030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Kirkland警官必须去审问一名傲慢的囚犯，去破解他那部被锁定的手机并阻止未经测试的性药的非法销售。但当他的审讯手段事与愿违时，他发现自己被一种强力的壮阳药和一个非常顽皮的囚犯摆布着。





	P is for Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [P is for Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628082) by [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer). 



审讯室是一间很小的房间，里面布满耀眼的灯光和许多摄像头，设备只有一张金属桌子和两张椅子。其中一张椅子上，身着橙色衣服的囚犯坐在那里等待着，双手被铐在身后。他身高中等，有着强壮的手臂和结实的胸膛，那双蓝色的眼睛在一副金丝边眼镜后面欢快地闪烁着。尽管囚服的设计毫无美感，紧致的橙色上衣将他身体的线条勾勒了出来。上衣没有扣上扣子，露出一件白色的汗衫，和漫不经心的态度。

门被打开了，一名警官进入了房间。他蓝色的制服被完美地熨过，警徽闪闪发光，一根黑色的警棍悬挂在他的髋部。尽管有着那样的粗眉毛，警官看上去既精明又帅气。他一脸怒容，坐到另一把椅子上。

“Arthur，”囚犯得意地笑道，“真是个令人愉快的惊喜啊。”

“是Kirkland警官，”警察啐道，“而且这并不令人愉快，也不是个惊喜。看看这些犯罪记录，”他往桌面上拍了几张纸，“犯人11201，Alfred F.Jones，16岁之前就成为了罪犯。”

“ _ _职业__ 罪犯。”

“少废话，Jones。现在我在地方法官面前有一名代理人，他正在申请一份你手机的搜查令。把作坊的地址给我，这样我 _ _可能__ 会温和地对待你。”

“不了，谢谢，我喜欢狠一点的。”

“我猜也是。”Arthur冷笑，“我可以给你来狠的。我们正在说的是最少20年的刑期，我很好奇，有多少男人会把你当成婊子？”

Alfred哼了一声：“你就喜欢想这些，是吧？我猜你一直在想我在浴室里俯身弯腰的情景。”

“我只是想看你受罚。”

“那你想成为那个惩罚我的人吗？”Alfred问道，他在椅子上倾身向前。

摄像头继续在拍摄，耀眼的灯光逐渐将房间升温，汗珠出现在Arthur的眉毛上：“你知道我在说什么。”

“是的，我 _ _确切__ 知道你在说什么。”Alfred眨了眨眼。

Arthur交叉其手臂，怒视着桌子对面。在紧张的氛围中，两人在比赛瞪眼。尽管身高上少了几厘米，Arthur低头看向他的犯人：“你开始制造那些性药的原因很明显，你的思想很肮脏。”

“嘿，我给人们他们想要的，那可不是犯罪。”

“未经测试的时候就是了。”

“我不需要测试，我知道那些药物的作用。”

“我把你搞定之后，你就不会这么屌了。”警官从口袋里拿出一个东西，然后把那部昂贵的手机摔在冰冷的金属桌子上。审讯开始以来，犯人第一次畏缩了。Arthur得意地笑了：“噢，你不喜欢我弄伤你昂贵的玩具，是吧？”

“如果你把它弄坏了，你就永远都得不到你想要的信息。还有说明一下，我这么屌是因为我有一根很惊人的屌。”

Arthur微闭起眼：“如果你不想开口的话，那我只好做一次孔隙搜查了。我已经知道在哪里可以找一个巨大的菊花了。”

“放马过来啊。”Alfred奚落道。

Arthur站起身，走向桌子的另一边。他粗暴地拉起Alfred被铐起来的手臂，把他拽起来。Arthur把椅子推开，然后把Alfred压倒在冰冷的金属桌子上。“现在还感觉很屌吗，废物？”他问道。

“是啊，”Alfred的脸抵着桌子，他扭了扭屁股，“不过你最好用警棍，你那根太小了。”

Arthur一只手按住Alfred铐着的双臂，另一只手猛地把那条亮橙色的裤子扯到大腿以下，然后是浅褐色的内裤，露出Alfred结实的臀部。带着危险的笑容，Arthur的手指在Alfred紧致的括约肌周围打着转，然后用指尖缓慢地开发着洞穴。“哇哦，你这里已经挺湿的啊，最近很淘气吗？”

“我一直都很淘气。”

Arthur塞进第二根手指：“我可没有把你钉在屁股上。”

“哈！你只是还没有而已。”囚犯轻挑地回道。

Arthur加上第三根手指，刺激着Alfred的前列腺，让后者发出一声猛烈的喘息。“看来我在这里找到了什么。”

“是啊，就是那里。”Alfred同意道，他把髋部向后用力，让臀部在Arthur胯部的肿胀那里摩擦着，“那是你兜里的警棍，还是你只是见到我很高兴？”

“这是我的棍子，”Arthur拉开拉链，把快速肿胀的肉棒掏出来，上下撸动了几次直到完全充血，“特别适合对付很屌的犯人。”他缓慢地把勃起推进Alfred的洞里，满意地发出喘息。

“哈——”Alfred尽情发出呻吟。

Arthur闭上眼睛，更加深入。他的瞳孔扩大，心跳加速。他又插了几次，身体因为紧致的温暖起了奇怪的反应。尽管血液在耳朵里搏动着，他全部的肌肉开始放松，最后一丝自制力在愉悦当中溜走，膝盖威胁着要跪下。他想要操和被操，其他都不重要。透过那火辣而淫荡的薄雾，Arthur意识到有什么不对劲。

“你……你对我 _ _做了__ 什么？”他问道，粗重地喘着气。他抽了出来，蹒跚着往后退。

“别怪我，警官，”Alfred从桌子上起来，转过身面对警官，“你才是那个决定要探索我菊花的人，我最近都在用润滑油做实验。”

“润滑油？”Arthur花了几秒钟才把线索联系起来。他手指和阴茎上的滑溜溜的东西不是普通的润滑液。无论那是什么，作用几乎是立刻就进入他的血液里。

“没错，保证能让任何人受我摆布。而且你貌似特别容易受影响。”

Arthur瞥向摄像头：“他们会……”

“噢，我已经把警卫们都解决了。”

“操你的。”Arthur含糊道，他的眼睛开始失焦了。

“不，是我要操 _ _你。__ ”Alfred得意地笑道，“当我在你里面射一发精液之后，你就不能好好思考了。”他沉思着顿了顿，“以前也没有过。”

“你的精液？”Arthur的瞳孔张大直到他的绿色眼眸几近变成黑色。他的表情松弛，眼神呆滞，像是一个正寻求下一次兴奋的瘾君子。

“没错，里面有更多的春药，你会喜欢它的味道的。把手铐解开，然后我就会把你灌满。”Alfred转过身背对Arthur，诱人地伸直了手臂。

Arthur空洞地注视着手铐。“我不能。”他说道，尽管自己不太记得起来原因。

“你知道你想这么做的，”Alfred用诱惑的嗓音说道，“如果你把它们解开，我就操你一整晚。”

纯粹的情欲占据了Arthur的思绪。他想要做爱，但手铐还在的话就做不了，他得把它们解开。下面因为欲望而抽动着，Arthur不假思索地从兜里掏出钥匙，把手铐解开了。金属落地发出一声巨大的声响，让他从恍惚中惊醒过来：“等等，我做了什……”

Alfred拉伸了下他的手臂，转过身去面对着警官，笑容夹杂着一丝得意：“别想着反抗了，我保证，这对我们俩来说都是无上的愉悦。”

Arthur双手抓住脑袋：“不行，我得……”

“继续反抗的话，松弛剂会在体内扩散得更快。”Alfred耸耸肩，解释道，“如果你挣扎得太厉害，它会让你完全失去意识。要不你就直接放弃，好好地被上一次？”

“不要。”Arthur朝门口走了几步，像一个醉汉一样摇摇晃晃，“我不会……让你……”他喘气，呼吸变浅，脸色发白。

“你阻止不了我。”Alfred暗自发笑，脱掉裤子和内裤，把它们扔到角落里。他看着警官英勇的挣扎着反抗药效，但他快速的心跳将松弛剂扩散到他身体上的每一条肌肉里。

Arthur在耀眼的灯光下冒着汗。他快要抵达门口，接着就对自己的身体失去了控制。无法再继续抵抗药效，他不省人事地倒了下去，两腿一弯就瘫倒在地面上。在他们周围，摄像机从每一个角度把他倒下的过程录了下来。

Alfred漫步走到瘫在地上的警官身边，用脚推攘了一下。他的笑容慢慢扩大：“看看你，Kirkland警官，完全任我摆布。”享受着每一秒的控制权，Alfred弯下腰，把失去意识的警官翻了过来。“幸运的是，我可是很大方的，让我把你摆到一个更舒服的姿势吧。”他把手伸到亚瑟的腰下和大腿处，轻易地就把他抱了起来。

Arthur的头向后仰着，双臂在身侧下垂，对外界完全没有反应。

Alfred后退了几步，回到审讯室的中心，把失去意识的人放到了桌子上。“那条裤子看着很不舒服啊。”他嘟囔着解开了Arthur的腰带。接着，他把警棍解下，放到了一边。Alfred抓住深蓝色长裤的顶部，将裤子从臀部褪到膝盖位置。裤子包着Arthur的大腿，Alfred伸手去够他的三角裤。Arthur的阴茎在白色棉布里探出了头，从那条缝里开始，Alfred把内裤脱了下来。

“不可思议。”Alfred钦佩地吹了声口哨，“制造一种把除了你那里以外的地方都松弛下来的药物可是很难的。”他脱掉橙色的上衣，用它把仍然沾在Arthur阴茎上的润滑液擦掉。隔着布料，Alfred用手把勃起上下撸动了几次，看看那个无意识的男人会做出怎样的反应。

Arthur的表情很松懈。他的嘴巴张开，脑袋下乱糟糟的金发被压向各个方向。尽管他没有醒来，他的下体却越来越硬，并漏出来几滴前列腺液。这是他身体此时唯一有反应的部分，一旦Arthur恢复意识，他整个身体都会极度渴求Alfred的触碰，除了像一只发情的兔子那样一直做爱以外，他什么都做不了。Alfred把被弄脏的橙色上衣扔到角落里去。

“你现在是我的玩物了，我能对你为所欲为，而你却没有力量来阻止我。”Alfred解开Arthur深蓝色恤衫的纽扣，将消瘦、苍白的胸膛裸露出来。他拎起Arthur无力的手臂，轻柔地将手指握上他自己的下体，然后将另一只手的手指沾了沾那些液体，接着将黏糊的手指放进Arthur张开的嘴里。

Alfred对这个姿势感到很满意，他从桌子上拿起他的手机，输入特别的密码。他将Arthur完全羞耻的姿势的每一个角度都拍摄了下来。

“我要把这个相册改名叫‘被玩弄的警察’。”Alfred对着不省人事的人说道。Arthur什么都没能听见，但Alfred喜欢说话。

满足于照片之后，Alfred抓起Arthur的靴子，将警官拉过桌子，直到他的腿像软绵绵的破布娃娃一样悬在边缘。Alfred的下体在看到那顺从的身体时愉悦地颤抖起来，他舔了舔唇，决定把Arthur摆成一个更好的姿势。Alfred抓住Arthur的臀部，将他翻了过来。警官的胸部紧贴着桌子，屁股暴露在空中。Alfred移动了一条腿，使它优雅地越过另一条，让Arthur的粉色脸颊看上去更加精神。

“屁股真翘。”Alfred钦佩地说道。他又拍了几张照片，然后笑着把地面上的手铐捡了起来。

Alfred将Arthur的双臂拉到身后，用手铐铐了起来。他把Arthur的头转向一边，把头发从浓密的眉毛上面拨开。Alfred掀起一边眼皮，Arthur的瞳孔完全张大了，药物仍然在他血管里流淌着，待他恢复意识，就会疯狂到不顾一切。Alfred翻找了一下警官的口袋，发现一包润滑剂之后笑了。

“你不会需要这个的。”Alfred说着，把小包放到桌子上，他弯下腰，抓住Arthur的小腿，将它们尽可能地掰开。他拍了更多Arthur昏倒在审讯桌上的照片，臀部裸露的警官看上去十分放荡，他的双手被铐在身后，双腿动人地大张着。Alfred的下体因为欲望而悸动着，他想要他的玩物醒来，他把手机放到一边，往Arthur的臀部打了一巴掌。

这一下让Arthur的喉咙发出一声呻吟，双唇在他恢复意识的时候微微张开。

“操他妈的终于醒了。”Alfred嘟囔道。

Arthur睁开眼睛：“操？”他嘎声呢喃着，情欲模糊着双眼。

“是啊，但这次我们要按我的规则来玩。”Alfred宣布道，“叫我主人，然后求我，这样你想要的我就全部都给你。”

“是的，主人。”Arthur饥渴地说道，他思考的能力已经被强力的药效抹去。他完全记不得这次审讯的目的，重要的是自己要被甜美可口的液体灌满，“我非常想要。”

“我猜也是。”Alfred接受了邀请，扯开了润滑剂的包装，让手指覆上湿滑的胶质。他快速搞定前戏，警官在他身下蠕动，呻吟着。

“更多，我还要！”Arthur在Alfred刺激到他的前列腺时喊道。

Alfred将剩下的润滑剂抹上自己发硬的下体。他推进Arthur的后穴里，愉悦地喘息着，紧致的温暖正包裹着他的分身。警官的身体柔软而放松，完美地契合着Alfred。他加快了节奏，Arthur的喉咙里漏出更多的喘息和呻吟。

“主人，大力点！”Arthur恳求道。

Alfred在桌子上撞击着警官，嘴里因为用力发出嘟哝的声音。他尽可能地持续着，知道他的节奏参差不齐，需要呼吸。Alfred射在Arthur里面的时候欣喜若狂地喘息着。在他身下，温暖的浊液带着更多的春药让Arthur愉悦地颤抖着。

“好棒。”Arthur在狂喜的晕眩中呢喃道。

“你喜欢这个，不是吗？我的精液给了你有史以来最棒的高潮。”Alfred自豪地露出微笑，然后扑通一声地坐到最近的金属椅子上。他放松了一阵子，欣赏了一下Arthur潮红、半裸瘫在桌子上的身体和他那垂在桌边的修长纤细的双腿。Alfred瞧见了桌子上的警棍，笑容咧得更开了，“但你不值得这份愉悦。你是个很脏、很脏的警察，我得惩罚你。”

Arthur呻吟磨蹭着桌子：“是的，惩罚我吧，主人，用力地惩罚我。”

“过来。”Alfred命令道，他伸手去拿起警棍。

在强力药效影响下愿意做任何事的Arthur从桌子上下来，裤子仍然挂在膝盖上，他缓慢地走了几步。Alfred把警官拉得更近，让他横跨在他的大腿上。Arthur趴在那里，疲软、黏糊糊的阴茎贴在Alfred的大腿上，裸露的臀部对着天花板，双腿悬在一边，头几乎擦地，原本会垂到地面的双臂正铐在后背。

Alfred把一只手放到手铐上，按住不让Arthur乱动。他举起警棍，对着翘臀用力击打下去，让Arthur发出一声尖锐愉悦的呻吟。“真是……一个……肮脏的……警察啊。”Alfred缓慢地说道，每说出一个词，都伴随着一次落在Arthur完美臀部上的敲打。

警官发出呻吟，高兴地蠕动着：“用力点，主人！”

Alfred把警棍抬得更高，再次击打着Arthur的软肉，让上面遍布红色的鞭痕。“你是个坏警察，你让犯人们把你操晕。”

“没有，主人，只有你一个。”

“很好。”Alfred抓紧了Arthur的手铐，“你是我的，我不要除了我以外的人碰你。”

“主人，我还想要。”Arthur恳求道，试着用逐渐发硬的肉棒摩擦Alfred的大腿。药物让他变成一个无脑的性欲狂，同时也将他的不应期大大缩短到没有似的。

Alfred将剩下的乳液抹到棍子上，轻轻地塞进警官的臀缝里，让后者发出淫荡的呻吟声。他把棍子越推越深，直到一声愉悦的叫喊从Arthur的喉咙撕扯出来。Alfred露出疯狂的微笑，让棍子不断进出，刺激着Arthur的前列腺，直到他在自己的警棍的玩弄下获得的极度愉悦中高潮。

Arthur温热的粘稠溅到Alfred的大腿上，他笑了。等到他们完事，整个房间都会被这液体覆盖上。

“坐起来。”Alfred命令道，他帮警官滑落到地上。Arthur爬起来跪着，渴望地看着Alfred发硬的肉棒。“想要给我的棒子抛光吗？”Alfred问道，享受玩弄他那顺从的警官的每一分钟。

“是的，主人。”双臂仍然被铐在身后，Arthur跪着向前挪动，饥渴地注视着Alfred的欲望。他舔着唇，弯下腰，顺着柱体舔舐了几下咸味的皮肤，让愉悦顺着Alfred的脊柱往下颤抖。他带着强烈的欲望，吞下了整根柱体，急切地把头上下起伏着。

Alfred发出呻吟，在椅子上身体向后曲着。：“天啊，太棒了！”

Arthur吸允得更用力，嘴里全是Alfred的前列腺液。在药物的催动下，他自己的阴茎再一次硬了起来，在腿间发疼地颤抖着。Arthur的脸色完全发红，饥渴地上下动着嘴，在深喉时都没有停下来呼吸过。他呆滞的眼睛眨了眨，合上了。

“别给我晕过去。”Alfred警告道。尽管玩弄Arthur柔软的身体很有趣，但在他急切地恳求更多的时候操他要享受得多。Alfred轻轻地拽了拽Arthur乱糟糟的头发，把他拎起来直到深深地喘了口气。满足于自己的玩物没有再次失去意识，Alfred松开了他的头发。Arthur饥渴地回去继续给Alfred他这辈子最好的一次口活。温暖、热切的口腔让Alfred没过多久就射了。

Arthur热情地吞咽了下去，在这个的味道下又射了一次。Arthur的大腿上沾满的粘稠物，但他完全不在意，他抬起眼，透过浓密的睫毛看着Alfred，疲倦地眨了眨眼：“还要吗？”

“哇哦，”Alfred眨了眨眼，露出有所领悟的表情，“药物本身不会让你如此饥渴，你在接触到润滑剂之前就已经很想要我了。”

Arthur点头：“是的，主人。”

“难怪你对我如此痴迷。”Alfred露出微笑，站了起来，“背地里，你一直都想让我操你操到走不动道。”他帮助警官站了起来，然后把他搁到桌子上，Arthur臀部直接贴着金属。Alfred扯开他的衣服，然后捏了捏他的乳头。男人喘着气，高兴地发出呻吟。Alfred拧动着Arthur敏感的两点，直到他在疼痛带来的愉悦下再一次高潮。

接着，Alfred又一次硬了起来，准备再来一轮。“往后靠。”他命令道，Arthur弯下身抵着桌子，铐着的双臂压在身下。Alfred抬起他的双腿，把已经润滑好的阴茎塞进Arthur湿滑、扩张过的后穴里。

在Arthur渴望的呻吟下，Alfred抽插得比之前更深、更用力，肉体碰撞的声音和愉悦的呻吟充满了整个审讯室，摄像头把他们的一个角度都拍了下来。汗水打湿了Alfred的白色紧身底衫，为了撑住Arthur的双腿，他胸口的肌肉在布料下绷紧。Alfred因努力和愉悦下发出呻吟，射在Arthur紧致的温暖里，灌进了强力的液体。

火热沿着Alfred的血管蔓延，他的膝盖忍不住要弯曲。他放下了Arthur的双腿，抓紧了桌子的边缘，在愉悦感冲刷着身体时站直了。他设计的药物只为影响跟他做爱的人，但这么多次之后，他也开始受到影响了。这感觉很好，但也很危险。

Arthur感觉到了比先前都要强烈的高潮，他扑腾着睫毛，喘着气，拱起身子，高潮强烈到让他的大脑完全一片空白。

Alfred笑着低头看向顺从的警官。“尽管我很乐意操你一整晚，不过我觉得你的身体只能承受这么多了。”而且他不想冒险让自己迷失在药物的作用下。当警官疲倦地沉浸在高潮的余韵当中时，Alfred把他的内裤顺着粘稠的大腿提了上去，给他穿好。

Alfred哼着歌，从角落里拿起了自己的内裤穿上，他抓过橙色的裤子，把它放到桌子旁边。他没有去把裤子穿上，而是弯下腰，把Arthur的靴子拽了下来，然后脱下那条在几乎在整场‘审讯’过程中都挂在他膝盖上的深蓝色长裤脱了下来。裤子在缝合处都快被扯破了，但起码没有亮橙色那么显眼。他也没有费心去试穿Arthur的蓝色外套，自己并没有比Arthur高多少，但他的胸膛要比他强壮得多。

Alfred露出邪恶的笑容，把橙色的裤子套上了在桌子上半清醒着的Arthur的双腿，橙色的长裤松垮垮地挂在Arthur纤细的腰身上。Alfred把他拎起来，摆成坐姿，然后扣好他的蓝色警服。Arthur看上去仍然是一团糟，不过这可能是因为有人把他打晕、然后偷走了他的衣服，而不是做过爱。

“还要吗？”Arthur恍惚地问道。

“不是今晚。”Alfred捞过Arthur的腰，把他从桌子上抬起来。他把失望的警官放在椅子上，手臂铐在椅子后面，跟Alfred在审讯最开始时候的坐姿一模一样。“不过因为你是一个这么棒的玩物，我要把监控录像带走，我是唯一一个能看见你这幅姿态的人。”

Arthur安心地点了点头：“好的。”

“他们会知道我制服过你，但他们不会知道我在这张桌子上，你求着让我操了你多少次。我不想让你被炒鱿鱼，有你在要好玩得多。”

传来一声敲门声，让Alfred抬起了头。“走吧，Bones！”一个声音喊道，“轮班在十分钟内就结束了，我们要撤退了。”

Alfred笑了。他抓住警官的后脑，热情地亲吻着他。“下次见，警官。”Alfred越过肩膀说道，他把警棍和腰带留在桌子上，然后在走向门口的路上抓起了他的手机。

有好几分钟，Arthur保持瘫软的姿势坐在椅子上，脸上带着恍惚的笑容。慢慢地，他眨了眨眼，恢复了意识。他按下了手铐上的一个微小的隐藏按钮，然后手铐应声落地。Arthur面向摄像头，露出笑容：“Jones，你不会真的以为我会蠢到只留一份监控录像的备份吧？我复制了你的手机，现在我有你的密码了。”

警官开始咯咯地笑：“而下一次，就是我的甜蜜的复仇了。”

Arthur一直对着摄像头笑，直到一个声音从门后响起。“Cut！”男人说道。不一会儿，耀眼的灯光暗淡到正常的亮度，摄像机停止了拍摄。一个戴着导演帽的黑头发男人走进房间里，朝Arthur点点头：“你超越了自己的水平。”

Arthur在称赞下谦逊地耸了耸肩：“这只是演戏。”

“黄片里最棒的演技。”Alfred回道。

“这标准还真低啊。”

导演清了清喉咙：“性爱就跟平时一样出色，但你把名字忘记了，是Arthur Cockland和Alfred F. Bones。”

Arthur翻了个白眼：“我没忘记，它们太蠢了。”

“不，Kiku是对的，我们不想要用自己的真名。”笑容在Alfred脸上慢慢蔓延开来，“估计我们得重新拍摄了，哈？”

“没有这个必要，”Kiku说道，“通过音响剪辑我可以很轻易就替换掉了，我只需要你把名字说几遍。”

“你确定我们不需要重拍？”Alfred失望地问道。

“确定。我在剪辑的时候，你们会有时间去研究新的剧本。”

Alfred立刻就来了精神：“是关于什么的？”

“海盗。”

“太好了！”Alfred回道，“我等不及要侵吞战利品了。”他朝Arthur眨了眨眼。

“其实吧，”Kiku礼貌地指正道，“我们最新的调研显示，有很大一批粉丝想要看Arthur做上面那个。”

“什么？”Alfred张大嘴巴。

Arthur得意地笑道：“别担心，亲爱的，我会好好对你的。”

“剧本在你们的房间里。”Kiku说道，然后走去检查摄像机。

Arthur在上面的性爱场景的想法让Alfred打了个颤，然后他慢慢露出微笑。他帮Arthur站了起来，然后两个人一起走向他们共用的更衣室。

“我没有伤到你吧？”Alfred关上门，略带担心地问道。更衣室里有一张桌子，和一面化妆用的镜子、一系列的服装、还有一张柔软舒服的沙发。

“没有，这很完美，相信我，如果事情开始不对劲的话我会说安全词的。”Arthur打了个呵欠，“我现在想要的是去洗一个澡然后睡一觉。”

“你的浴袍在淋浴旁边，我确保我们有足够的沐浴乳和洗发水。”

Arthur亲吻了Alfred的脸颊：“谢了，亲爱的。”他脱掉那件满是痕迹的服装，在毗连的浴室里洗了个短暂的热水澡。等他洗完之后，Alfred已经抖松了一个枕头放在沙发上、拿了一张毯子、泡了一杯甘菊茶、还从最近的售卖机里买了一包饼干。

“你没有浑身酸痛吧？”Alfred问道，在Arthur走向沙发时仔细打量着他。

“也就平时那样。”Arthur裹进毯子里，接过茶和饼干。他把头靠在枕头上，笑道，“每一次疼痛，我都只记得被完全填满的感觉有多好。”

趁着Arthur打瞌睡，Alfred开始翻阅新的剧本，时不时停下来瞥一眼、对着他的男朋友露出温柔的笑容。他从袋子里偷了一块饼干，在空了一半的茶杯翻倒之前把它拿开。Arthur睡着时，Alfred读了关于可怕的海盗船长Cockland以及他与被俘王子的亲密关系的故事。他暗自发笑，为自己找到一份可以在镜头面前、在各种奇怪的情境下操他的男朋友、同时好玩还挣钱的事业而感到非常开心。他读到最后那几页时，Arthur打着呵欠、裹着毯子朝他走了过来。

“这一个怎么样？”Arthur问道，倾身前去越过Alfred的肩膀看剧本的一部分。

“我不知道，我觉得我们得要练习很多次。”

Arthur笑道：“听上去很不错。”


End file.
